


You should be dancing

by GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loving Marriage, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: She walked in on him vacumming, singing and dancing in just his shirt and socks.*written for Harmony & Co. (18+) Prompt Day Tuesday*
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 98





	You should be dancing

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Harmony fan, check out to the facebook page of Harmony & Co. (18+) on facebook.
> 
> Written for Prompt Day Tuesday, one of the segments of the group I enjoy.

The song blasted throughout the entire house.

It was the day after she got married to the man she'll follow to the ends of the earth.

She couldn't believe it herself - in fact, her younger self would swear high and low, with a faint blush on her cheeks that 'No, it really wasn't like that between him and her,'

It took them six years in school, one year at war and ten years building their life into something closer to stable before the two of them finally found the time to look at each other and find peace.

She reckons she didn't recognize it the first time because they were too familiar - it was too easy, she couldn't recognize it up close.

He told her he knew from the moment he found her with the troll back in first year but he was a scared boy whose love was always thrown back at his face, he wanted to keep her so he kept his silence.

She believed him.

He proposed that same night.

And she said yes.

Now here they are, the day after her marriage to the boy-turned-man she knew she will always love, laughing her arse off as she watched him sing and dance along to that Bee Gees song while vacuuming the floor in just a shirt and his socks.

When their eyes met, she recognized the twinkle of mischief, love and passion in his eyes and she couldn't help but swoon to her dork of a husband.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter, had a great evening?" she heard him ask as her laughter turned into chuckles.

"As a matter of fact, I did have an amazing evening, Mr. Potter," she replied easily, her mouth tilting upwards in an imitation of an arrogant smirk. 

"My husband is a wonderful shag, did you know? I am so thoroughly relaxed and sated that I believe I overslept," she saw him tense at her words before relaxing and giving her, his heart stopping smile.

"I love you, Hermione" she heard him say as she watched him walk towards her.  


"Yesterday, Tomorrow and every day, I love you," she heard him continue, before wrapping his arms around her.  


"I love you too," she replied, feeling the need to say those words despite having said that the entirety of their friendship, yesterday at their wedding and last night - she wanted to tell him every minute she gets so he doesn't forget, he is so loved.

The mood is too light, but the poking she felt didn't sour it, not even a bit.

She shoved her new husband off good naturedly after that and told him in her most no nonsense voice to finish vacumming the floors.

"And if you still can't find your pants at the end of your chore, you _know_ the way to _our_ bedroom"

She turned away and walked up the stairs as she laughed when she heard her husband, Harry James Potter, her very best friend and her entire definition of life and love give a loud whoop of glee before his horrible voice started back up and she knew, she just _knew_ , he's dancing that silly dance with it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my facebook : GBP + Coffee


End file.
